Infestation
by IDDOOMER
Summary: A story set in the Aliens universe, PG for minor amounts of violence


Authors Notes  
  
This fic is my first so please go easy on me, there may be more if I get favourable reviews. But don't expect them soon as collage is being evil to me  
  
  
  
Disclamer  
  
I don't own Aliens or anything else I may have put in this, the species etc is used without their owner's permission, by reading this fic you promise not to go legal on me and sue me. Enjoy  
  
INFESTATION  
  
Larkin yawned as he walked towards the vehicle depot, he had been working for twenty-four hours straight, and now he was heading home for a steaming cup of tea and another twelve hours of sleep before he came on duty again. He walked slowly down the corridor of the outer research base hoping that Dawkins wasn't on vehicle clearance, because if he was then Larkin wouldn't get back for another half an hour for the man was a stickler and was bound to triple check everything. As he passed through the airlock and entered the vehicle hanger, he realised that Dawkins couldn't possibly be on duty as five of the PTF's (Personnel Transport Flyers) were missing. Larkin groaned, when Dawkins found out there would be all hell to pay, Larkin could hear him now,  
  
"Each of those PTF's is earmarked for personnel transport. If any of them are removed for more than the allotted time, then the carefully planed time- tables are thrown into chaos and the work schedule is so messed up everyone has to pull double shifts to make up for lost time."  
  
He headed for the nearest single person PTF, punched in the door code, hauled himself into the pilot's seat and looked forward to another bumpy twenty-minute flight across the desolate wasteland that was Aran Tertiary. As he flew out into the windswept nothingness, he found himself wondering again why anyone would want to settle on a barren rock two thousand miles from earth. After fifteen minutes of sleep, while the autopilot flew the PTF back to the main colony, he was woken by the proximity alarm and switched back to manual drive. He pulled down the intercom and called in the COMs tower,  
  
"This is PTF B5, pilot: Sergeant Larkin Jones, requesting landing protocols. Come on Anna let me land this thing and get some sleep."  
  
"Reading you loud and clear PTF B5 you're cleared for pad three, bring her in nice and easy, we just repainted the pads and I don't want your landing jets ruining the paint-work."  
  
"Nice to see you too Anna, thanks, see you in twelve."  
  
"Roger PTF B5, have a nice nap, I'll see you in twelve."  
  
Larkin landed the PTF and headed for the air lock, struggling against the cutting wind. Once he got inside he turned over his pistol and radio and headed for his quarters. He barely got through the door and into bed before falling asleep from complete exhaustion.  
  
Larkin woke with a start and panicked, realising that he was due to be on shift in ten minutes, boy, if Dawkins wasn't mad already, he sure would be now. He headed for the pad, got his pistol and radio, and practically ran to the PTF, cursing at his stupidity to sleep in. He flew the PTF ten- percent faster than the safety restrictions recommended, Dawkins would have his head for it, but it was better than being late, that got him really mad. He called up the Depot on the intercom desperately trying to think of an excuse,  
  
"Come in R-Base pad, this is PTF B5, pilot: Sergeant Larkin Jones, requesting landing protocols, look Commander Dawkins I'm sorry I'm late but I'm here now so let me get on with my job."  
  
No answer came back over the intercom to him. "Typical of Dawkins to freeze me out for being two minutes late, well, I'll show him", thought Larkin, as he swung the PTF round and started to land anyway.  
  
As he ran for his security post in the Biochemical Research section, he began to realise something was wrong. Sure the corridors were empty at shift change time but he was late, so where was everyone? His worry deepened when he reached the security post; there was no one on duty for him to relieve, and when he looked at the monitors he couldn't see anyone, not even Dawkins, who was always at his post in OPPS.  
  
Larkin really panicked when he saw the one thing that he really didn't want to see, the LAB SECURITY BREACH light was blinking on and off. Larkin grabbed a Pulse Rifle and headed for the Biochemical Research labs, he got as far as the airlock before common sense kicked in. Larkin spun on his heals and ran full pelt for the Research Base's COM tower. When he got there he welded himself in and called in the main base,  
  
"This is Sergeant Larkin calling main colony, please respond."  
  
"This is main colony, Sergeant Larkin you are not authorised to use the COM please hand over to Commander Dawkins."  
  
"Dawkins isn't here, no one's here. Listen I got here late and I found the base empty and we've got a Lab Security Breach in the Biochemical Research Labs."  
  
"Okay Sergeant calm down, could you please repeat that."  
  
" What part don't you understand? Everyone has gone, five PTF's are missing, we got a Lab Security Breach and."  
  
"Okay Sergeant listen carefully, your five missing PTF's are here. Everyone is probably trying to clear up the problem in the Biochemical Research Labs and that's why you can't see them, you know the cameras cause interference with the experiments. Now get yourself down there and help them clear up. You got that Sergeant?"  
  
"Right, yes sir, thank you, goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye Larkin, and be careful there is some expensive equipment in those labs"  
  
Larkin spent the next ten minutes un-welding the doors, at least Dawkins couldn't blame him for this, though he probably would try. Once he had replaced the welder, Larkin grabbed his Pulse Rifle and made for the Biochemical Research Labs.  
  
Larkin got to the airlock outside the Biochemical Research Labs and punched in the security override code. The doors hissed open and locked into place with a dull 'clung'. The security console had told him that the breach was in BRL 04, where they had had the latest shipment of specimens. He hoped that nothing expensive was broken; it would lower everyone's paycheck 'till it was paid off.  
  
Larkin rounded the corner and saw that the lab research computers were off- line; he headed over to the main console and powered it up. Once he had got all the computers on-line he noticed there was a new piece of voice-mail waiting to be heard. He hit the play button and listened, hoping for a clue as to what had happened here,  
  
"Hello, Professor Riley, this is Doctor Jack Perkins, a Research Scientist in BRL 04, we were feeding one of the specimens when it got free. It did not get far though; the specimen seemed more interested in the large specimen. We cornered it in a cargo tube but when tranquillisers couldn't penetrate its exoskeleton we were forced to eliminate the specimen with Shotgun. However when the specimen was killed, its blood turned out to be corrosive, and almost burnt its way into the large holding pen. Extreme care is to taken when handling the specimens from now on. Another note, the file names referring to the specimens have been changed. Owing to the fact that as we learn more of their life cycle the specimens have been given the operation a code name 'BLACK CANCER' and the species an official name, 'XENOMORPH'. Also the individual sub-species have been named, the small scorpion-like creatures have been named 'Face-Huggers', the larger 'warriors' or 'workers' are 'Drones' and the large egg producing one is a 'Queen'. I thought you should know, Perkins out."  
  
Larkin swore to himself once the recording had finished, he hit the forward button and sent it on the Main Colony. He sealed the entrance using the door controls, shouldered his Pulse Rifle and headed deeper into the complex.  
  
  
  
Larkin had gone through five security locks and past two operating theatres before he saw his first sign of life. It came in the form of a security console, which was odd because the cameras were said to disrupt the experiments. When he looked at the thermal imager and saw a scientist in an office, he was just about to call him up on the Public Address System, when the cover of air vent above the scientist's head fell off. The scientist panicked and stumbled backwards, suddenly something roughly humanoid fell out of the vent, Larkin could have mistaken it for a man if it weren't for the black exoskeleton and the elongated head. The creature, he supposed it must be one of the escaped specimens, jumped at the scientist and slashed, the scientist's head fell to the floor in an ever- growing pool of blood. Larkin almost threw up, however he had to find out if there was anyone left alive in this nightmare complex. He picked up the PA and hurriedly spoke into it,  
  
"Hey is anyone alive out there? Because if there is head for OPPS and we'll try to escape together. If you can't get to OPPS then head for the landing pad that's where we'll be heading. If anyone is hearing this please respond with the intercom."  
  
There were a couple of minutes of silence and Larkin was about to make for OPPS when the intercom crackled into life,  
  
"Larkin is that you? You know you're not authorised in that area, but I'm willing to overlook this if you get us out of here alive, the other survivors and I shall meet you in OPPS. I want you to guide us with the intercom, try to steer us away from escaped specimens. Dawkins out."  
  
Larkin groaned, Dawkins had survived; a bad day had just got worse. He headed for OPPS wondering who the other survivors were. When Larkin got to OPPS he checked every corner with the motion scanner. Then once he was satisfied that he was alone, he welded all the air vent covers into place in the ceiling and pulled out the intercom to guide the others. This went on for about twenty minutes before there was an urgent rapping on the door; Larkin had sealed that as well. It took another minute to un-seal the door, then once everyone was inside, he locked it again. Once they were certain they were safe, Larkin began to check the survivors, then Dawkins spoke for the first time since the intercom,  
  
"Okay Sergeant Larkin, you've done a fine job of getting us safely here now I shall take charge. I want you to head down the landing pad and prep a ten person PTF. Then, once it is ready call us using the onboard radio, and give us covering fire with the gun turrets. Here you'll need the access code. Leave the Pulse Rifle here; we'll need it more than you will. You can take one of our shotgun instead."  
  
"Yes sir, Commander Dawkins. Oh sir, you might want to radio the Main Base, let them know you're okay and that we're on our way."  
  
"Yes, I'll do that, thank you Sergeant, goodbye and good luck."  
  
Larkin took a scatter Rifle and headed for the pad, he saw a lab where three of the specimens seemed to be feasting on one of the scientists. Larkin opened the door and blew them away, noting that Perkins had been right about the blood, best not to touch the stuff. He left the lab and once more made for the pad. He encountered five more of the xenomorphs on his way, and emptied his Rifle into them, throwing it away now that was empty.  
  
Once he reached the pad he pulled out his motion scanner, the area seemed clear. Larkin headed for the nearest ten-man PTF and punched in the code that Dawkins had given him. The PTF doors swung open with a hiss of pressurised air, Larkin ducked inside and shut the door, but leaving it unlocked for Dawkins and the others, he doubted that the creatures had the intelligence to open it. He jogged into the cockpit and powered up the engines. Then he called Dawkins up, told him it was ready then ran for the gun turret.  
  
When he got to the turret he saw Dawkins and the other survivors running towards the ship. Dawkins had the Pulse Rifle and was providing covering fire into the specimens that were chasing them. Larkin powered up the multi- lasers in the turret and joined Dawkins in the destruction of the beasts. Then just as he sent another one to whatever god they worshipped Dawkins slipped on the oily floor and landed squarely on his back, one of the alien monstrosities fell from the roof and landed on him. Larkin levelled the multi-laser, and blew away the beast, but not before it had taken Dawkins arm off. However Dawkins did not seem too much affected even though the stump was bleeding his white blood profusely. "White blood! Of course, Dawkins was an android, no wonder he never showed any emotion," thought Larkin. He watched as Dawkins hurried to the ship and sealed the door, whilst killing the last few specimens.  
  
"Nice shooting Sergeant, but next time try to get it before it jumps me, ok. Now you'll have to fly us home, as I will be unable to, as you must have noticed."  
  
"Yes sir, Commander Dawkins. How did the specimens get out sir?"  
  
"I don't know Sergeant but I've got the security tape, so we'll be able to find out, rest assured it wont happen again. Now if you don't mind I would like to be out of here before the research base explodes."  
  
"Explodes! Why should they do that?"  
  
"Standard fail-safe, if the specimens escaped the labs are rigged to blow the moment there are no humans left alive inside, or after an hour if that came first."  
  
Larkin flew the PTF up and out of the vehicle depot, behind him the Research Labs exploded into the night. He touched down in the main base, weary after his experience. But he made sure the survivors were safely in the med lab and the bleeding Dawkins, who said he could fix himself, was in his quarters before collapsing into sleep in his.  
  
Meanwhile the last of the xenomorphs, a baby queen, crawled out of the landing struts and issued a silent cry into the night.  
  
THE END 


End file.
